


Moment of Punishment

by KieranPrince



Series: Moments series [4]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral, Yaoi, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link knew that he would be punished for his actions sooner or later. But he had been hoping for at least much later than right now. Fourth installment to the Moments series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hylianspeedster requested that for Link’s punishment, he should fight against Ghirahim and Demise and should he lose, he has to go through his punishment.

Link had been on edge for the past few days. 

That was, of course, an understatement. He was absolutely terrified out of his mind. It had been almost two weeks since he had done that tease for Demise and Ghirahim to get back at them for leaving him chained to the floor. And at the time, it seemed like the perfect revenge. Nothing too elaborate, but nothing that would make him appear as though he was vengeful. Unlike what Ghirahim had done with his revenge. 

But now, Link was questioning his decision. 

For the past few days both Demise and Ghirahim had both been watching him. But not just the casual glance here or there. No, it was full on staring, with some contemplating looks at that. He felt their eyes watching him at all times, whether he was just waking up or going to bed. And no matter what room he was in, they always happened to be there too. It was like they were planning something and Link had learned a long time ago that when his masters planned something, it wouldn’t end up being good for him. 

*******  
Link slumped against the wall as he finally finished the rest of his sword training. A few weeks ago, Ghirahim had decided that Link should start learning how to fight with a sword again. And at first, Link had been extremely grateful. Fighting with a sword was like releasing a part of himself that had been hidden deep inside. Not to mention, he didn’t like feeling completely helpless. 

But then, Link found out just how strict Ghirahim was when it came to teaching him the correct way to use a sword. It was like training with a drill sergeant, but ten times first. 

“Skychild, come over here,” Ghirahim called out from across the room. 

Link groaned underneath his breath and rolled his eyes. He just wanted to go back to his room and wallow in his pain alone. But it looked as though Ghirahim wasn’t willing to indulge him in that. But then again, when did Ghirahim ever indulge him in anything?

Pushing himself off of the wall, Link walked over to Ghirahim. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed Demise leaning against the opposite wall. He hadn’t even noticed their master coming into the room. 

“Yes Ghirahim?” Link asked cautiously, suddenly on edge. 

Both Demise and Ghirahim turned their attention to him. They had been conversing before the child walked over towards them. A smirk was spreading across both of their faces and while that wasn’t any different for Ghirahim, seeing Demise smirk made Link fearful immediately. 

“Master…,” Link trailed off, his gaze moving back and forth between Demise and Ghirahim.

Demise moved off of his spot on the wall and gazed down at Link. “We didn’t appreciate that little scheme that you pulled a few weeks ago, little hero,” Demise stated with a straight face. 

Coldness went through Link’s veins. He had had a feeling that Demise and Ghirahim weren’t happy about his tease, but he didn’t know that they had been that annoyed. Link attempted to back away from Demise, but something held him in place. Looking over his shoulder, Link saw Ghirahim behind him. The Demon Lord was flashing him a sadistic smirk. 

When had Ghirahim even gotten behind him?

Tensing his muscles, Link turned his attention back to Demise. “So what exactly are you going to do?” Link asked slowly. 

A dark gleam entered Demise’s eyes and he tipped his head up towards Ghirahim. The Demon Lord chuckled in Link’s ear before he leaned in closer. “Master and I have decided that you need to be punished, because you’re starting to get a little too rebellious.”

Link looked back and forth between Demise and Ghirahim, not understanding a single thing that they were saying. He understood that they were planning on punish them, but he just couldn’t figure out what they were planning and that made him a little bit afraid. 

Demise started to walk around Link, circling the hero slowly. His eyes took in the nervous state of the hero, which brought a smirk of his face. “We’ve noticed that you’ve gotten much more proficient in your sword fighting,” Demise stated. “And so, you’ll be fighting against the both of us. If you can defeat us, then you won’t go through any sort of punishment.”

“But of course, if you lose,” Ghirahim whispered in Link’s ear, “you’ll be punished by the both of us.”

Link furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “I have to fight you both at the same time?!” 

“Why of course. Ghirahim is my sword after all,” Demise stated. 

Looking over his shoulder, Link saw Ghirahim smirking in satisfaction. Link nodded slowly and he turned his head back around. It was very rare that Demise used Ghirahim as his sword, preferring to use his other swords against weaker enemies. So, in a way, it was the biggest honor to fight against Demise at his full power. But, it was also a disadvantage. Both demons were exceptionally strong, and with their combined power, they would definitely be a force to be reckoned with. 

Gazing back up at Demise, who had stopped in front of him, Link nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

Both demons laughed at that. “You act as though you have a choice in the matter, Skychild,” Ghirahim mocked before he released his grip on Link’s arms. 

Link moved away from both demons and watched as Ghirahim waltzed over to his master. Demise cupped his hand against Ghirahim’s face and stared at his sword before he materialized his sword out of thin air. He flashed his sword in front of Ghirahim and Link’s mouth fell open unconsciously as the Demon Lord’s body melted away into the large sword. Even after having seen this moment several times, Link was still fascinated by the exchange between Demise and Ghirahim.

Demise then turned towards Link and extended his sword so that it was pointing right at Link. “Prepare yourself, little hero. I will not be holding back,” his master warned. 

Link crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He noticed that the training room was morphing into a larger area, spreading out in all directions. But Link didn’t take his eyes off of his master at all. Demise did the same with him as well, not once taking his eyes off of him. 

Once the training room stopped changing, Link took a few seconds to glance around. The similarity of the room was not lost on Link at all. It was the exact same place where Link had last battled against Demise prior to his capture. It wasn’t theexact same room, but the similarities were very close. 

Both males remained standing in the center of the room, just staring at each other. Then, Demise leaned down and charged towards Link quickly. Narrowing his eyes, Link jumped back and dodged the slash that was aimed at his chest. He then jumped forward and swung his sword right for Demise’s right arm. However, the demon moved his sword up to block the attack. 

Link landed on the ground and jumped back quickly before Demise could attack him at all. He jumped side to side so that Demise wouldn’t be able to easily attack him. Demise just remained where he was, watching Link’s every move. 

Deciding to take a bit of a chance, Link moved closer to Demise. He took care not to get anywhere near Demise’s sword range, but he moved so that it was harder for his master to charge towards him. 

Demise suddenly jumped up in the air and moved his sword down so that it was coming towards Link’s shoulder. Eyes widening in shock, Link rolled out of the way just in time. The very tip of Demise’s sword had nicked his shoulder, tearing the fabric of his clothing. A small scratch had also appeared on his shoulder. Link pushed that to the back of his mind and jumped towards Demise, aiming for the large chest.

Link cheered mentally as his sword connected with Demise. His sword slashed across his master’s chest, causing Demise to stumble back slightly. Link jumped forward and continued to attack his master. He landed about three hits on Demise before his master began to strike back. Link grunted as he Demise kicked him right in the gut before he slashed his chest, sending him back a few feet. 

Link shut his eyes as his back collided with the ground. A hiss left his mouth as his torso seized up in pain. Groaning low in his throat, Link clutched his stomach. He lifted his head up and gasped as he saw Demise charging towards him. He tried to move out of the way, but his body wouldn’t listen to him at all. So all he could do was watch in horror as Demise jumped up into the air and lifted his sword up. 

Shutting his eyes for the second time, Link held his breath waiting for the finishing blow. He felt the ground shake as Demise landed right over him, but he didn’t feel any sort of pain, not counting the pain that was already in his chest. Cracking open his eyes slowly, Link saw that Demise was standing right over him with his sword sheathed in the ground right next to his head. 

Swallowing tightly, Link gazed into this master’s eyes. He let out a shuddering breath and began to sit up when Demise’s hand stopped him. He let out a curious noise and opened his mouth to say something when one of his master’s fingers pressed against his lips. 

“You’ve lost this battle, little hero. And now you must take your punishment,” Demise said with a smirk on his face. 

Link yelped as he was suddenly dragged up to Demise’s face. His master kissed him harshly, immediately dominating the kiss before Link could even start to catch up with what was happening. Once his mind processed the fact that Demise was kissing him, Link began to move his hands up to his master’s chest. He rubbed the scales softly, which cause Demise to growl.

A hand cupping his behind shocked Link out of the kiss. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that Ghirahim was sucking on two of own fingers while his other hand massaged the flesh of his behind. The Demon Lord smirked at him before he removed his fingers and slipped both of them inside of Link. The hero gasped loudly and thrust back against Ghirahim’s fingers unconsciously. He let out a shuddering breath as Demise forced him back into another kiss. 

Link opened his mouth in the kiss and let his tongue rub against Demise’s. At the same time, he moved his hips against Ghirahim’s fingers. A part of his mind noticed that things were moving much quicker than they normally did, but that thought was instantly left his mind when the tips of Ghirahim’s fingers rubbed against his prostate. 

Ghirahim smirked at the child’s reaction and he moved the hand that wasn’t inside of the child to Link’s front. He rubbed Link’s stomach, feeling the muscles flutter underneath his fingertips. He trailed his hand down until it was teasing the base of Link’s cock. The child let out a whine before bucking his hips, trying to get Ghirahim to stop teasing. Chuckling underneath his breath, the Demon Lord decided to humor the Skychild and he took the child in his hand. 

Link bucked his hips yet again into Ghirahim’s closed fist. His nerves were on overdrive, throbbing in time with his rapidly beating heart. He panted into Demise’s mouth, unable to handle all the things happening to his body. Demise pushed his tongue back into his mouth, dominating him yet again before he even had the chance to entertain the thought of dominating the demon. 

And just like that, Link could feel the pit of his stomach twisting up, signaling his approaching orgasm. Ghirahim’s fingers kept rubbing and prodding his prostate while Demise’s tongue was doing sinful things to his mouth. He slowly moved one of his hands that were resting on Demise’s chest down his own body until it wrapped around his arousal. He felt his fingers bump against Ghirahim’s own hand, which caused the Demon Lord to move his hand away quickly. 

Demise quickly broke the kiss and grabbed Link’s wrist before the child could even start stroking his cock. A gasp left Link’s mouth and he looked up at his master in shock. Demise just stared down at him before he narrowed his eyes. 

“Ghirahim,” Demise said, a tone of warning apparent in his voice. 

Ghirahim slowed down his thrusts, causing Link to whine desperately. He heard the sound of the Demon Lord snapping his fingers and then felt a tightening sensation around the base of his cock. Gazing down in shock, Link gaped at the cock ring holding back his orgasm. 

“Master-“

“We said that this was your punishment, child. You will not climax until you are granted permission,” Demise stated before grabbing a clump of Link’s hair. 

Link hissed as Demise bit the juncture of his neck. He whined as pain slowly spread and he tried to push his master away, but he was too weak. So, all that he could do was slump against Ghirahim’s chest as both demons used his body as they pleased. 

Ghirahim added a third finger inside of Link, picking up speed slightly. He rubbed the child’s prostate again, drawing forth desperate cries from the child’s mouth. He moved his other hand to Link’s front, taking the child’s arousal into hand. A chuckle left his mouth as he felt just how wet the child was. He moved his thumb up until it was moving over the slit of Link’s cock. A steady stream of pre-cum was leaving the child’s body and coating his hand. 

Licking his lips, Ghirahim moved his hand away from Link’s cock. He lapped at the wetness covering his hand before locking eyes with his master. Demise removed his mouth from Link’s neck and he moved further down. His nails scraped against Link’s nipples, teasing them to full hardness. Link wiggled in Ghirahim’s grasp, trying to move away in some way. 

Ghirahim spread his fingers inside of the child one last time before he removed them. “He’s ready, Master.”

“Good. Now little hero, get my cock nice and wet, because that’s the only lubrication that you’ll be getting,” Demise growled in Link’s ear. 

Link shivered at the dark tone and he nodded his head in understanding. Bending down, he drew his master’s head into his mouth, sucking it gently. Demise’s hand rested on Link’s head, urging him to take in more of his cock. Link needed no more motivation and he took in as much of his master’s arousal as he could in his mouth. He tried to cover it with as much saliva as his mouth could produce, which caused wet sounds to leave his mouth every time that he moved up and down his master’s cock. Link’s face flushed in shame at all the sounds leaving his mouth. 

Demise growled in appreciation and spread his legs more to accommodate the child. He gazed up at Ghirahim and signaled him to come closer. Once the Demon Lord was close enough, Demise grabbed the back of his sword’s neck and drew him towards his mouth. Ghirahim moaned and rubbed against his master’s leg. 

Pulling his sword away from his mouth, Demise grabbed Ghirahim’s behind and kneaded the flesh harshly. “When I’m inside the child, prepare him further.”

Ghirahim’s eyes grew wide in shock. “You mean that…,” he trailed off, unsure what to say. 

Demise’s eyes flashed and he nodded his head before Ghirahim could find the words that he sought. Ghirahim smiled in excitement and could barely hold back just how happy he was. Demise turned his attention back to Link, who was still sucking his cock. Grabbing Link’s hair, Demise pulled the child up and gazed into the child’s eyes. 

“Climb into my lap child. You’re going to ride my cock,” Demise said huskily. 

Link blushed at the statement but listened to his master’s command. He slowly moved onto his master’s lap, hovering over the large arousal. Biting his lip, Link slowly lowered himself onto Demise’s large girth. A whine left his mouth and he moved his hands so that they were holding onto his master’s shoulders. 

Once Link was fully seated on Demise’s cock, he stayed still for a few seconds. His entrance tightened around the thick shaft, trying to accommodate it. And every time that he tightened up, another moan left Link’s mouth. The thick cock inside of him felt larger than usual. He felt as Demise’s hand wrapped around his hips, encouraging him to start moving.

Taking in a deep breath, Link slowly moved up before moving down. He steadily gained a nice pace, gritting his teeth every time Demise’s head rubbed against his prostate. But soon, Demise grew tired of Link’s slow pace and he slammed the child down on his cock. 

Link screamed loudly and wrapped his arms around Demise’s neck as his master took over and set the pace. Every thrust abused his prostate and rubbed deliciously against the walls of his entrance. He felt something tickling the rim of his entrance, but Link pushed that aside as Demise ground his cock deep inside of him. 

However, he couldn’t ignore the finger that was trying to slip inside next to Demise’s cock. Letting out a loud shout, Link looked over his shoulder and saw Ghirahim slowly thrusting a finger inside of him. He instantly knew what Ghirahim was planning and he tried to move out of Demise’s lap. But the grip on his hips wouldn’t let him escape. So, all he could do was sit and whine as Ghirahim tried to stretch him even further with his fingers. 

Ghirahim attempted to slip a second finger inside of Link, but the rim tightened quickly before he could try. Humming softly, Ghirahim reached around and stroked the child’s cock a few times. Link moaned loudly, grinding his hips against Demise’s cock and Ghirahim’s hand. His entrance relaxed slightly, which was all that the Demon Lord needed to slip a second finger inside. 

Link let out a strangled groan and he rested his head on Demise’s chest. He was breathing harshly, tightening around his masters’ cock and fingers. Ghirahim wiggled his fingers in deeper and tried to spread his fingers as best as he could. 

“Ghirahim…,” Link panted out, unable to take all the sensations in his body. 

Ghirahim took that as his cue to hurry up. The Demon Lord moved up behind Link and grabbed his own arousal, pressing it against Link’s stuffed entrance. He removed his fingers and slipped the head inside of the child, slowly pushing inside alongside his master. Ghirahim grunted at the tightness of the child’s entrance. The underside of his cock rubbed against his master’s. 

“Master…,” both Link and Ghirahim panted out. 

Demise growled loudly and moved his hips up and brushed up against Link’s prostate, which caused both Ghirahim and Link to moan. The Demon Lord bucked his hips up inside of Link just as Demise started to withdraw. Both demons then set up a pace, one of them thrusting deep inside just as the other withdrew. 

Link felt as though as he could barely breath. His prostate was constantly being pressed against with each thrust. His cock was bouncing against his stomach, spreading pre-cum against his torso. His arms were hanging down at his sides, unable to draw the strength to hold on to somebody. 

Ghirahim rutted against the child quickly, messing up the rhythm as he started to approach orgasm. He wrapped his arms around the child’s chest and bucked his hips once, twice, three times before he spilled inside of the child. Groaning loudly, Ghirahim kept thrusting inside of the child to ride out his orgasm. He felt the child’s entrance fluttering and tightening around him and his master. Once he finished coming inside of the child, the Demon Lord withdrew himself from inside of the child. 

Demise felt Ghirahim withdraw and he tightened his grip on Link’s hips. Narrowing his eyes, Demise began thrusting harshly inside of Link. The little hero grunted with each thrust, clenching his hands tightly. He wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it quickly. However, the cock ring stopped him from reaching the orgasm that he desperately sought.

“Master…,” Link whined. “Please…take i-it of- _ah!_ ”

Demise licked his lips at the display and reached down to remove the cock ring. Once the ring was released from the base of his cock, Link started stroking his cock faster. Panting harshly, Link tightened his entrance around Demise’s cock. Demise roared loudly before he came inside of the child. But instead of removing himself immediately like he normally did, Demise stayed seated inside of the child, letting each pulse of come shoot deep inside the hero’s body. 

Link shuddered as he felt Demise coming inside of him. Each pulse shot against his prostate which was enough for Link to finally orgasm. His mouth fell open and his back arched as he climaxed, his release coating his stomach and hand. Huge aftershocks went through his body, drawing out his orgasm much more.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he tried to catch his breath. Link vaguely felt his master placing him on the ground. Unable to hold himself up, Link just slumped against the floor. Darkness quickly approached and Link couldn’t do anything but submit to unconsciousness. 

*******

A hand brushing his hair out of his face drew Link out of his unconsciousness. His vision was blurry and he couldn’t make out anything other than two blurry figures. Blinking his eyes several times, Link looked up at Demise and Ghirahim’s face. He groaned softly and shut his eyes again. He felt tired, almost as though he had been running a marathon. 

“Ghirahim? Demise?” Link slurred out. 

“Just rest Skychild,” Ghirahim said while patting Link’s cheek. 

Link muttered out something but heeded Ghirahim’s words. He fell back asleep seconds later, moving his face towards Ghirahim’s hand.


End file.
